


Impatient patients

by Wolffic



Category: Cadfael (TV), Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffic/pseuds/Wolffic
Summary: An injured Hugh needs Cadfael's TLC
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The dazzling spring sunshine obscured Cadfael's view of the approaching figure, yet the footsteps were instantly recognisable.

"Good morning Hugh, what brings you into my garden this morn?"

The ridged silhouette of a man ill at ease prompted closer inspection, and Cadfael's heckles rose as his gaze met a gaunt pinched frown. 

"My prisoner refused to yield and suffered a deep sword wound. Your help would be appreciated at the Castle."

Not a social visit mused Cadfael, it's the Lord Sheriff in my abode today.

"Of course, let me gather my scrip and send word to the abbot. May I ask why he was a wanted man?"

"Knocked over the potters cart and couldn't make good for the damages. No doubt his father will pay once word gets to the family in Wenlock, but he shall remain in the cells until then."

It was unusual for debtors of means to be held, and his friend seemed strangely keen to keep this one under lock and key.

The walk up hill to the castle was brisk but silent, an April shower rolled in and the short cut along the pea fields left both men muddy. Hugh let Cadfael into the cell then left the warden to guard the door.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimness Cadfael spotted a boy of perhaps 14 summers, sat against the far wall. His clothing displayed clear traces of a sword fight.

"Young man I don't believe we have met before, my name is Cadfael of Shrewsbury Abbey. I am here to tend your wound "

"I am Richard De Morville, and I am grateful for your help"

Cadfael cut away the ruined hose, and applied a poultice of yarrow.

"Hold that firm, I'll need to wash it before stitching closed" 

Stepping back into the courtyard Cadfael called to Hugh, who slowly levered up from the wall against which he was perched, "I am in need of fresh water my friend, then this young scamp can be sewn up good as new". 

Hugh motioned to the stable hand who scurried off to the well. Stepping towards the monk Hugh stumbled, his hand reached for the wall as he pitched forward onto his knees, before clanging boneless to the flagstone ground. Cadfael's stomach flipped as his feet carried him forward without instruction.

"Hugh" he cried, dropping to his friends side "can you hear me?"

With no reply the monk rolled his patient onto his back noting the slackness in his limbs. Further shaking and shouting produced no response until the monk pinched hard on Hugh's pale cheek, and was rewarded with a low groan.

"Hugh, open your eyes for me" but the Sheriff just swotted aimlessly against Cadfael's touch.

"Ok then, keep still and let me look at you."

The jumble of uncoordinated limbs complied; Hugh was pale and clammy but showed no sign of fever.

Blue eyes crept open their focus dancing wildly until he found the familiar face.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Hugh sighed as his eyelids drooped.

"Ugh.. um..Dizzy..."

Cadfael pondered what mischief could have befallen his friend

"Are you hurt?"

"Heg..d..head"

Gentle fingers removed Hugh's helmet, probed into soft hair, and found them returning slick with blood. The back of Hugh's head was swollen yet he had fallen forward.

"Okay Hugh, let's get you out this rain" The small crowd of guards moved forward and under the monks exacting instructions scooped up a green tinged Sheriff conveying him gently onto the nearest empty cell.

Hugh groaned as he was lowered onto the matting. Cadfael had a lifetime of combat experience, and instinct had him lurch deftly backwards as Hugh emptied his stomach on the straw.

His face regained some colour, he roused slowly squinting up at his friend before groaning. "I... boy hit head" he mumbled.

"You should have said when you came to the herbarium" admonished the monk, with words far sterner than his expression.

Cadfael took in Hugh's distant gaze, checking the pallour of his lips and fingers before feeling the matted hair on the bump for signs of fresh blood. Satisfied his patient was not bleeding out he sat back and sighed.

"So your head was injured before you fell?"

Hugh nodded, then closed his eyes grimacing in regret.

"Did he get you anywhere else?"

"No"

"I think compress will help with your headache, now where is that water?"

"... I, h..have the w..water" mutter the stable hand jolting forward sloshing the precious content over the rim of the pale.

Cadfael busied himself wrapping cloth, mint and goose grass, and applied the parcel to Hugh's aching head.

Satisfied the skull was unbroken, Cadfael attention was drawn to Hugh's rapidly swelling wrist.

"Is this a new injury from your tumble?"

"Ouch yes!"

Cutting the leather bindings with his knife Cadfael removed Hugh's cotte sleeve. His right arm was clearly broken, and his collarbone too from the colour of the bruising.

"Any other injuries?"

"No" but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

His left side appeared fine, and bruised knees would be of little consequence, but as he pressed gently on his chest Cadfael felt the ribs grind. Hugh remained silent though the process tho whether he was fully aware Cadfael could not be sure.

"Hugh I need to set your arm now"

Grasping elbow and palm he pulled sharply to align the bones. Hugh's eyes rolled white as the pain overtook him.

Cadfael felt for the pulse in Hugh's wrist to satisfy himself that the blood was getting past the swelling. Truth be told he held on a little longer that necessary drawing comfort from the steady beat.

"Brother we have a rider from Wenlock. He is here to see the Sheriff "

"Then fetch the Warden, Lord Beringar is not to be disturbed."

The unfamiliar voice roused Hugh and he opened his mouth to object, but Cadfael rounded on him in a heartbeat. "If you are about to tell me you a fine, I will knock you out myself."

"I am feeling better."

"And I'm glad, but you not fit to be greeting guests, speaking of which can you be trusted to stay put if I see to the lads sword wound, or do I need to ask the warden to lock the door?"

"Go... stitch..., I have no plans to run."

Cadfael rolled his eyes and stood. Common sense told him his patient would be abed some time yet, but he knew Hugh too well to be suitably reassured. "Watch him" he instructed the stable hand "he is to lie still until I return". 

Cadfael tended the prisoner. Once satisfied the wound was clean, sewn and bandaged securely, he returned to find the warden watching over a softly snoring Hugh. "Send word to the Abbey, I will bring back to the infirmary"


	2. Chapter 2

Cadfael poured Betony onto a wad of wool. The pungent aroma woke Hugh, who squinted toward Cadfael but made no move to rise.

"How are you feeling my boy?" whispered Cadfael dabbing the ointment on exposed cuts and scratches "and no telling fibs to a holy brother!"

Hugh gave his best 'put upon' grimace but told the truth all the same "my head is throbbing, it hurts to breathe and I my sword arm is a mess."

"You took a hefty blow to your head from the looks of that lump. Then having not seen fit to seek help, or even sit down, you collapsed in the court yard." I know you broke arm, collar and ribs. Do you have any other injuries?"

"Just bruises"

"Well let's give thanks for that". 

Hugging his injured arm Hugh looked sheepishly up at his friend. "Please don't tell Aline". 

"Hugh she is your wife, she is going to notice. You can't stay hidden here in the prison either, it's no place for peaceful recovery." 

"She's not been well herself, and I will be a burden on her at the manor."

"I am not sending you to Maesbury. The Abbey infirmary would do you most good, but I confess even that journey will not be pleasant, and I have little here to ease your ails."

"Not going by litter... ”

Frustrated at Hugh's resistance he quipped back “You are in no state to walk. Do you think collapsing a second time and breaking more limbs would be better?”

Hugh let the silence speak for him. “I’ll see if the waggon and horse are still in town, the canvass canopy will keep prying eyes at bay, and we can soften the ride with some hay.”

"Thank you my friend."

A productive chat with the warden secured Cadfael both transport and a half flask of contraband. He added a good measure of his newly acquired grain alcohol to a cup of honey and water. Strong arms lifted Hugh to sit against the wall “Drink this it will help soothe your senses before we move you.”

He sniffed the liquor, and frowned. Hugh was no drinker, he despised anything that robbed him of his battle reflexes. However, his wet clothing against the cold wall made him shiver and his injuries objected vehemently to every tiny movement. 

Accepting that he couldn't stay in the cells he sipped the sweet liquid. Cadfael sighed and raised an eyebrow. Draining the cup he returned the vessel to the monk. With nothing in his stomach the heady mixture quickly began to wash over him in waves. 

"Will you try a little more? It will make the journey easier on you." 

Hugh groaned in frustration swiping the flask from his friend. He had moved injured men before and conceded he had no wish to remember what was to come. The neat spirit burned in his stomach driving out the chill of the room. The taste became more palatable as he continued drink. Gradually the pain receded as the room spun ever faster. Cadfael rescued the flask from Hugh's failing grip, and lowered his friend gently onto his lap. 

Hugh's body tingled and vision faded until it was just Cadfael's reassuring smile he could see. Their eyes locked as his head lolled back. Too addled to speak Hugh's lips parted in consent. Cadfael raised the flask slowly to his lips and Hugh drank until the contents was gone. 

Cadfael stroked Hugh's hair as he fell into intoxicated oblivion. Satisfied his patient was unawares he called the guards to lift him to the waggon. “Well my friend, lets get you back safe.” 

Progress through the town was bumpy and slow. Hugh's stomach rebelled repeatedly but he did not wake. Cadfael was grateful that canopy hid Hugh from the world, his friend would be mortified for the townspeople to see him in such a state. 

Hugh's ribs woke him as the cart bounced across the wooden bridge, the searing pain taking his breath away as a staccato cry flew from his lips. Cadfael called the ride a halt. "Never one to take the easy path" he muttered, "you should be asleep boy, I've nothing further to help until we reach the Abbey". Tears mingled with sweat and bile as Hugh coughed and heaved. Cadfael cleaned his face and waited for his breathing to settle. The drink coursing through him reasserted its grip and Hugh succumbed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Settled in an alcove away from the midday sun, Hugh submitted wordlessly to Cadfael’s care. Lax limbs cooperating as mail vest, cotte and hose were removed. Cadfael tended scrapped knees, applied a fresh poultice on the weeping head wound, and managed to get Hugh to drink two cups of water.

"How are you doing my boy?”

With red rimmed eyes peeping under drowsy lids ”hurts" was all the Sheriff could proffer in reply. 

Hugh would recover better here, in the warmth of the infirmary with the good Brothers to tend him, but the pain and the journey had exhausted him. 

"I think you should rest for now. I will need collect supplies from my workshop, but Brother Mark will sit with you."

Calling brother Mark to watch his charge, Cadfael rose and padded softly across the hall. Looking back towards his stricken friend he asked the good Lord to grant Hugh the strength he would need.

As he headed into his workshop, Cadfael’s mind replayed the mornings events. A clatter of breaking ceramic pulled him from his reverie, and he hurried in to find his apprentice Oswin gathering fallen shards. 

“What happened!” Exclaimed Cadfael, rubbing his temples to ward off an encroaching ache.

“I’m so sorry Brother, I was distracted by the news of Lord Beringar's injuries, and upended the goose grease. The pot survived but I’m afraid the lid is beyond the help of man.”

“Well let’s reserve prayers to the saints for causes more worthy than pot lids, and get me some wax cloth and twine to make good the loss. Now, I will need your help to tend his injuries; broken ribs need to be bound, collar bone repositioned, and his arm cast in clay. We should make haste whilst he remains subdued.” 

Oswin stood but looked at the floor making no attempt to move.

“What is it lad?”

“I have cut my hand”

“Well at least you had the good sense to tell me!” 

At Oswin's confused frown, Cadfael sighed and they both sat. “Hugh was here in my garden this very morning, and said nothing of his head wound till he was collapsed at my feet. That fall did such damage that I had to resort to liquor to numb him for the journey here. If he had had the good sense to tell me we could have avoided broken bones.”

Holding out his hand for inspection, Oswin’s gaze wandered until he enquired “Why the Sheriff fall down after much time had passed?”

“Well the head is God’s creation, and works in mysterious ways. But I have met physicians in the East who believe that the mind can swell without the skull breaking. A fellow can appear fine immediately after, but loose his mind, or even his life in the hours that follow.”

“Then why would the Lord Sheriff have sort your help if he felt fine?” 

Oswin’s simple interpretation of events poured calming waters on Cadfael’s irritation at Hugh’s imagined recklessness.

“Your right Brother, I”m just worried for my friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswin froze as he laid eyes upon the forlorn figure of the Sheriff. Hugh was curled up protecting his right side, his chest shaking with each pained breath. 

Cadfael's strong arm scooped him forward, as he spoke softly to Hugh.

"I know you are hurting my friend. Brother Oswin is here to help me to treat your broken bones, you will feel more comfortable once everything is back in it’s proper place. First thing to do is get your collarbone back into shape?" Hugh began to rise. "No my boy, you need to lie on you back for this"

Unfurling the blankets Cadfael exposed Hugh's shoulders. "Oswin you will need to keep him still. Place his left arm out to the side, and put your knee on top" 

White hot pain tore through his chest, sobering instantly. "Stop! Please God Stop!" He cried. Oswin shot backwards as the Sheriff sat up staring murderously"

The monk shook his head and sighed. He draped the blankets back over Hugh's exposed flesh and propped him up against a pillow of straw. Hugh fought the rising nausea. It took several minutes to get his breathing back under control. "Ok chivalrous Sheriff " teased Cadfael trying to lift the mood, "We need a chat, you can start by telling me how's your head".

A look of horror flashed across Hugh's face at the memory of Cadfael pouring liquor down his neck. "How is my head! I feel like I spent a week in a tavern, then jumped off a roof. What on gods earth did you give me to drink" 

"Grain alcohol the Warden had confiscated, I didn't ask where from."

"Grain brew, why? I never touch spirits, no wonder I fell over, and have been so sick. My head is agony, my sword arm is worse. What were you thinking getting me blind drunk, how am I supposed to...." Cadfael grasped his left hand halting Hugh's tirade. 

"Saints preserve us" exclaimed Cadfael "that's not what happened, you took a blow to your head capturing a prisoner and later collapsed in the castle courtyard. It was that fall which broke your arm, collar and ribs. I needed to get you here safely, the brew was the only thing I could get to make the journey bearable." 

Hugh gingerly felt the lump on his head, the other injuries having already made themselves known. "The Morville boy, he did this with a boat oar... but it's all a bit jumbled after that." 

Hugh scrunched his eyes in pain. Taking shallow breaths bit hard on his lip to stop a whimper escaping. "Oh good grief my head hurts like the Devil himself is beating upon it"

His hand lifted Hugh's chin. "Let's take this slowly, look at me please... and look at the window, and at the floor, the ceiling, and the door, there's good lad." 

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Cadfael, I just couldn't understand why I drank so much, I never liked the stuff and thought my injuries were caused by my own excess. I was angry, embaressed and ashamed"

"Hey my friend, you are not to blame. What’s done is done, but I will do everything in my power to patch you up good as new. I had to set your arm back at the Castle else your hand may have suffered without blood flow, but it still needs to be cast in clay to stop the bones moving and your ribs bound for the same reason". 

"But first we have to set your collarbone. Brother Oswin must keep your body still whilst I pull the bones back in place, but as you well know this will not be kind on your broken ribs. As we are back at the Abbey I can offer you a tincture of poppy juice. It is more effective than grain alcohol, not that there is any of that left, but you will be out cold for some time."

Cadfael fished a small vial from his basket of supplies.

"Shall I sweeten it with wine..... perhaps not." He handed Hugh the bitter liquid. 

"All of it?" 

"Yes Hugh" 

This time the darkness claimed him quickly and Hugh did nothing to resist it's call.


	5. Chapter 5

Brother Oswin sat in quiet relief as Cadfael's busy hands finally stilled. Hands that had pulled and pushed, bandaged and splinted, cut and sewn, washed and wiped, anointed and dressed. Hands that had travelled autonomous ritual; palm to brow, open eyes, fingers to lips, squeeze hand and count pulse. 

Conversely Cadfael found the niggling worry he had silenced in favour of action spring back tenfold. His mind raced with every possible complication, and he questioned his every decision thus far. Unwilling to burden his young helper, he left Oswin to tend both patient and hearth, and sought out Abbot Radulfus.

“Come in Brother Cadfael, how is our Lord Sheriff?”

Cadfael’s brow creased as tried to separate medical truth from personal concern for his friend. 

“He is badly hurt both from the initial blow and the damage done when he collapsed. His resting now, his head wound is deep, but the skull beneath intact. His broken bones have been tended and a tincture aids him to asleep. He is young, fit, and well nourished, yet I am still uneasy. I am well aware of the pain such injuries bring, yet I'm at odds with myself when the treatments to aid his recovery adds to that burden. If my own empathy clouds my judgment and I may cause more harm than good. I have treated so many, but question if I can do right here.”

“The blessings of family are not diminished by anguish such connections can bring. We should all be thankful that he has you at his side.” Abbot Radulfus always did have a way of seeing direct into the hearts of men. “Put your faith in the Lord, and pray he guides you through the days to come. Then trust your instincts, and do what you think is right for your friend.” 

“Thank you Father. May I have Aline brought to the Abbey?" 

Radulfus nodded in his ever regal manner, “Lord Beringer will be in our prayers tonight, yet you must take offices at his side.”

A small procession of well wishers had gathered in his absence. The Sheriff's just and fair dealings had enamoured him to the townsfolk, who now rallied to support him as best they could. Realising that word was spreading fast he asked the Warden to send riders to bring Aline to the Abbey. Cadfael banked the fire with donated wood, and put fresh water on to boil. He checked Hugh in sequence as before and found him to be deep asleep. Satisfied that his patient would not be disturbed he spoke to each visitor, thanking them for their kindness and answering their questions as best he could. 

As the sun faded Hugh remained deep in slumber, his breath steady, and face peacefully slack. Brother Mark approached with a bowl of pottage. “Am I right to assume you haven’t eaten?” Cadfael accepted the dish gladly, nodding his thanks to Mark. “Will you be staying to watch over him tonight?” 

“I have sent for his wife, she may wish to tend him if he sleeps unburdened, but I will sleep here incase he takes a turn.” 

As bell rang for Compline Cadfael's competed his checks, noting Hugh's was beginning to stir. Gently he tapped Hugh’s cheek and receiving no response called his name. Dipping into his scrip he proffered smelling salts, and his heart lifted as blue eyes pealed open.

“Hugh do you know where you are?

His gaze slowly meandered into focus and a whisper escaped his lips “Shrewsbury ”

“Yes, but where in Shrewsbury?”

“....Aaabbey?”

“That’s right, and who am I?”

“Monk”

Cadfael smiled kindly, "You can do better than that Hugh”

Blinking his eyes, he turned his head to look closer at his inquisitor. “Cadfael...can I go back to sleep now?” 

“Yes my friend”

The routine was repeated when Aline swept into the infirmary a little later. Her concern for her husband grew as once again he took his time to wake.

Hugh’s grumbling at being disturbed made Cadfael smile.

“I would have thought seeing your beautiful wife would improve your disposition, but if you prefer I can dispatch her back to Maesbury at once”

Hugh glance wide eyed at this new occupant then commented “You’re not Cadfael”. 

“No my darling, I’m not Cadfael”

“you’re much prettier”

Aline frowned up at the monk.

"I needed to wake you to because your head is hurt; I must now ask questions to check you mind is unharmed”

“I’m fine" Protested Hugh.”

"Glad to hear it, now what's your good wife called?"

"Aline"

"And when did you meet?"

"When the King took Shrewsbury" Not quite the response Cadfael had expected but accurate all the same.

"Ok and what happened today?"

Hugh paused, blinking slowly "not sure"

“Ok my friend. Get some rest”

Aline rose as Hugh’s breathing evened out. She paced back and forth unaware of the of rain water trailing in her wake. Cadfael sprinkled camomile into a pot to make tea. 

“He recognises both of us, but is far from his normal self” she stated, accepting the hot cup in her cold hands.

“I am worried for him, head wounds can be inside as well as out, and you’re right that he is not yet talking with full wit. Some of that will be the pain tonic, but if you permit I will stay with him through the night”

"May I sit with him also?"

"Of course. Then he shall be in the best of care, but may I suggest you take a little care for yourself too. He will need you at full strength in the days ahead.”

Cadfael sat in quiet contemplation, and recited the Offices missed earlier that day. Aline looked tired but tidy when she joined him. He decided against contemplating his own appearance, it was enough that his clothes had dried sufficiently about his person.

Hugh roused a little after midnight, complaining of headache, but with the good sense take some water and then bemoan the taste of the bitter poppy juice.

Aline was resolute the remaining on watch over her husband, so he allowed himself to dose on a empty cot near by. 

As the grey light of false dawn seeped into through the infirmary window Cadfael woke as a slender hand brushed his shoulder. Even in this half light the worry in her eyes was plain to see. 

Hugh was awake, his breath laboured, fidgeting as he fought to find relief. "Be easy my boy, and we shall get you upright." The change in position brought him room to breathe, and with his attendants installed as bookend to keep him stable, he sat in silence until the sun crept into the sky he slept once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hugh awoke with a volley of violent coughing, Aline lifted him swiftly to seated. They held each other’s gaze silently a he fought to draw in air; two souls enthralled in wordless conversation.

Cadfael exchanged similarly silent smiles with Aline and turned his attention towards Hugh’s injuries.

Overnight cool alabaster skin had blossomed ink black bruises upon face and torso. His eyes that had wandered skittishly now alert, if more than a little fatigued.

The head wound was raw and weeping, with hair sticking to the bandage. “I will have to shave around the edges of the wound to get the skin to knit, but I promise to concentrate. We can’t have you ending up with a tonsure, a married monk would bring scandal within these walls. But for now a green plaster of fresh goose grass and comfrey will keep it clean”

He squeezed every finger of Hugh’s injured hand, happy with the solid thrums of a young heart and noted the coughing had cleared the rattling off his lungs. Satisfied that his friend was much improved from yesterday Cadfael set water to boil. “Hugh, shall we try your ablutions, you will need help but between the three of us I’m sure we can manage”

“As much as I do not wish to be mauled like an infant, I appear to be naked as a baby and surely smell like a hedge pig."  
Aline smiled demurely, “I cannot think I have ever been inclined to maul anyone, naked or otherwise, but I’m sure we could make exception”

Aline washed the evidence of yesterday’s misadventures from Hugh’s flesh as Cadfael trimmed then shaved away the hair from around the head wound. A dignity forsaken among kin in exchange for fresh woollen hose and an oversized shift with the right arm slit up past the elbow for ease of access. 

The completion of their endeavours proved timely. As the congregation gathered for High Mass the tide of visitors rolled in once more. Hugh insisted on sitting to receive visitors and if the Abbots lodgings were short of one high backed amply cushioned armchair, then nobody seemed minded to notice. Cadfael decided to apply deaf ears to Hugh's suggestion that he may join the brethren for Vespers. 

By the time brother Oswin brought luncheon Hugh was flagging fast. All thoughts of venturing out of the infirmary fell swift away, and once safely installed back under the brychen sleep came quick and deep"

By vespers Cadfael's sharp hearing picked up the rattle of laboured breath. The coughing that followed was harsh and unforgiving. Suddenly the room was filled with an agonising screech. Both attendants rush forward. Hugh was clutching his shoulder with the grip of a man possessed, still coughing through his tears. "It's okay Hugh, let me look" The problem was all to obvious for Cadfael's trained eyes". "You've disturbed the break with all that coughing. I'm afraid we will have to get it realigned. Aline will you find Oswin please?" She looked crestfallen at Hugh but left to do Cadfael's bidding. 

Cadfael's handed Hugh a vial of poppy syrup. When it was not immediately consumed he'd added gently "Aline doesn't need to witnesses your pain, and rabid wolves could not keep her away right now" "I know, but let me hold her first." Surprised by the turn of phrase Cadfael's features morphed into a questioning stare. Hugh closed his eyes and coughing again. His left hand opened to reveal blood. "I felt my ribs move too" Cadfael wiped away the offending mixture and drew all his strength to put his reassuring mask firmly back in place. Ribs that cut the lungs can take a man within the day, and both of them knew it to be so. "No worry my boy we can wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Aline was immediately aware of the tension when she and Oswin stepped back into the infirmary. Cadfael’s kind “sit down my child” did nothing to set her mind at ease. Hugh nodded and Cadfael explained. “His broken ribs have cut into his lungs, I can ease his pain but we can only hope and pray the the bleeding stops. We will ask the Abbot to join us and give you both a moment alone” 

Abbot Radulfus took Hugh’s confession as the worried trio waited in the court yard. After the Abbot left they returned to tend their charge. Aline held Hugh’s hand as he drifted into a dream of poppies, whilst Cadfael worked with Oswin to reset the offending bones.

It was not just the fading sunlight that blanched the pallor of Hugh’s skin. Rapid pulse and shallow breath spoke to Cadfael as descriptively as any wordsmith, and as the cool of the night settled around, Hugh brow burned bright with fever.

Midnight arrived along with a convoy well water buckets but Hugh could not be roused.

Shortly after sunrise Hugh thrashed mindlessly fighting against his fever. Having been thankful his patient had made it though the night, Cadfael tried not to feel ungrateful when he could not get Hugh to settle, so working together they swaddled him in a blanket protect his broken bones. 

“I pray that it is the fever that ails him, as I must be truthful that I have no remedy for a broken mind” Aline’s delicate hand touched the rough wool of his habit, “have faith” were her soft words, as her head turned to hide a tear. “I’ll fetch some fresh water” said Cadfael hoping to give the Lady a moment alone.

A silent pact to stay as long a needed saw both remain at his bedside that night and the next. Hugh flittered from barely lucid to unresponsive, but that at least gave Cadfael hope that it was fever laying his friend so low.

On the third morning Hugh's fever peaked, the bedding drenched with sweat as his body thrashed against the sodden straw. 

Aline attended to her stricken husband with dignity and resolve, but when her hands stilled in idleness this time her tears flowed freely. 

Cadfael wrapped the distraught lady in a tight embrace yet he felt cowardly for not meeting her eyes; "I should ask the Abbot to visit him my child" 

He felt more than saw her nod and withdrew to face a reality he had so prayed to avoid.

Cadfael was thankful that Prior Robert was in an accommodating mood, and left him to speak privately after announcing him to the abbot.

"Father"

"My son"

"I fear for the Sheriff, his body weakens by the hour and I am at a loss to any earthly remedy."

Cadfael's distress was clear for all to see "I know you are hurting brother, but keep your faith. These trying times test our resolve. While his breath is with him there is still reason to hope; but I will join you and offer absolution should Our Lord take him this day."

"God bless you father"

The pair rose in a respectful silence and headed to the infirmary. Aline nodded her thanks to the Abbot and left the Benedictine's to their prayers. It tore at Cadfael's heart to hear the last rites spoken for one so young, but in absolution he found both strength and hope.


	8. Chapter 8

The silent vigil remained attentive, exhaustion no match for fear. Their scant yet precious reward was no chance for better or for worse.

Over night Hugh’s movements quieted although Cadfael’s troubled mind refused to hope. Yet, by morning Hugh's fever broke. A silent smile roused Aline from her shadow of despair and as she breathed freely for the first time since arriving in Shrewsbury. Relief soon gave way to tears and yawns, so Cadfael ushered Aline to her rooms and she slept without even removing her shoes. 

Cadfael’s joy at seeing his friends eyes peek gingerly open was not shared by a thoroughly miserable Hugh. Abandoning the effort as the light brought pain, Hugh decided to voice his thoughts instead.

“Where’s Aline?” He whined, speaking only a marginal improvement on seeing.

“And a good day to you too” came Cadfael’s amused reply, lifting him a beaker of honey water to his parched cracked lips. Stubbornness won and Hugh forced his eyelids to cooperate, reaching to support the cup as he swallowed. Cadfael didn’t call him out for the tremor in his hand, but he didn’t release his grip on the beaker either. “Aline is resting at the guest house, you have been most unwell Hugh, and she is worn thin with worry”

“I must go to her” He demanded.

“And when you can up and walk you will. Now how do you feel?”

“I’ve a slight headache is all”

Cadfael was surprisingly reassured by Hugh’s prideful fibbing.

“OK, if you can be trusted to stay put, I will fetch your wife to you.” In all truth Hugh was exhausted and Cadfael knew there was no risk he would be escaping so left to do as promised.

“He’s awake” he called to her as he entered at the guest house. Aline jumped up from her bed returning his grin, then sagged into a dead faint.

Cadfael’s strong arms caught her and lowered her gently back down. She roused as quickly as she’d sagged, smiling sheepishly at Cadfael "he is awake and asking for you". "oh my, thank the heavens..." breathed Aline tears streaming down her face. 

"Are you quite well?" enquired Cadfael

"Yes, quite" a rye smile and guilt flashing across her cheeks. "Just relieved, I think." 

"Well take your time, one Beringar in my infirmary is already one too many."

But as Aline made to stand, her colour drained and her nausea rolled. She plonked back down rather inelegantly shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"My dear you should rest, I will tell Hugh you are sleeping. He is out of danger but I don't want to excite him."

"Thank you my friend"

Hugh was sleeping soundly, so Cadfael was spared from what he believed to be a well meaning lie. Unbeknownst to him, Aline was indeed fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A squally storm was brewing when Aline appeared in the infirmary. A gentle nod and smile was all Cadfael needed to admit her without further inquiry.

"Hugh, your good wife is here. "

Piercing blue eyes bound forth from a face still pallid and drawn.

“Aline, my love, I’m so sorry to have worried you”

“Hush now, I’m just glad you are feeling better”

Cadfael installed Aline on the adjacent stool and moved to distract Hugh.

He checked Hugh body and mind, and was pleasantly surprised with the Sheriff’s residence to ‘fussing’.

“Now shall we see you up on your feet?”

Hugh made to stand and Cadfael braced his left elbow. The change in position caused his balance to waver, and his pleasure to be upright was short lived. He stood until his legs began to tremble, accepting defeat Hugh sank back down on to his former perch.

“Well done my friend, you have both the strength to stand and the wit to sit before you fall. It may not seem the most gallant achievement, but I am pleased all the same.” 

Hughes eye-roll was ignored as the monk turned to the pot over the fire.

“I think you should sit take little broth.”

"What, no hooch today" quipped Hugh accepting the elixir. Cadfael raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you would remember that" Aline frowned "Cadfael dosed me with grain alcohol so I would be spared the memory of riding here from the castle"

"you were on a cart not a horse. What else can't you recall?"

"A cart! Oh my days, I remember my hunt for the De Morville boy, how is he by the way?” "Healing well as young flesh oft does; his Father paid the potter, but I hear he remains in the Castle to stand charges of assault against the Kings officer."

"Well I'll must speak with the warden about that, I had him cornered near the wharf when he got hold of an oar. First swipe took my helmet off, and the second connected with my head. Yes, it smarted somewhat but in pursuit of my quarry, it was a minor concern. I hadn't wanted to draw my blade but he was persistent. I had no mind to wound him so, but I suppose my senses were already off kilter. Once I had seized him, the warden took him to the castle and I came to get you to make good the damage I’d caused. I remember feeling strange when we were walking up to the castle, then everything fading in the courtyard, I remember bits from in the Garrison but as for how I got here, I really don't know. There are images out of context, but whether real or imagined I cannot say. The next clear memory is of sitting here asking for Aline."

"Well you memory may come back, but then again it may not, but that's normal for a blow to the head. You fell in the court yard, and that’s how you broke your bones. The watch took you into the barracks. When it became clear you were injured so, we brought you to the infirmary in a covered wagon. I promise that you were better not remembering the journey. A novice took word to Aline who has been either here or in the guest house since. You took with fever the next morning and have been abed for five days. I thought we would loose you, and the Abbot gave you rites.”

Hugh looked sheepishly at Aline 

“Oh the anguish I have caused you, both of you, I am truly sorry.”

“We are all pleased you feel better but I caution against over reaching, you will need rest Hugh, and plenty of it"

Hugh noticed the weary posture of his friend 

"And have you rested my friend?" 

"Not yet, I am still checking my patient is not inclined to go storming up to the castle. I know you take your duties seriously, but they can survive without you for a day or to more."

"I do need to resolve matters with De Morville" 

"Heaven help me Hugh, he nearly killed you! A short while longer in the cells will do him no harm. Now you get some rest so we too can get some rest, and I might let the Warden visit you tomorrow,"

Cadfael had dosed peacefully while Aline and Hugh chatted pleasantly, and missed the joyful smiles of a relived wife.


End file.
